


Midnight Whisperings

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Panic At The Disco, brendon urie - Fandom
Genre: #latersmut #eventualsmut, AU, Blood, Blow Jobs, Cult, Disturbing, F/M, Fingering, Hostage Situations, Public Blow Jobs, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-03 05:24:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20259553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: A cult leader is desperate to make Juliette and her son Noah his family, but Juliette has more fire in her than he anticipated.  He will break her and get what he wants, winning her love and eternal devotion.  Or so he thinks.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Rated Explicit for later chapters. Posting once a week!

«ONE»

The sun cast an ethereal pink blushing glow across the sky as it set in the horizon. Juliette sat in the sand, her toes covered, wiping tears away as they fell. The last time she was here, Noah was building a sand castle, complaining about being bored. Guilt consumed her and more tears fell.

The last words she'd said to him were "You're the one ruining this summer, not me." Her heart sank every time she remembered that moment. She had gotten up and bought an ice cream cone for him and herself, to smooth things over, but once she returned to their blanket, her eyes scanned the beach, unable to find her son.

Dropping the cones in the sand, she grew anxious, screaming his name. He was an expert swimmer, so she didn't fear he had been swept away by the harsh waves that pounded against the shore that afternoon. But the sandcastle he'd been building had been knocked over. Noah was one to take pride in his work. Mad or not, he would have wanted her to see it. 

Unless he was angry and ran away. Which was what the cops believed.

Friends and others from the community had dropped off food and wine, to express their sympathies. It was easier than actively looking for Noah, Juliette supposed.

More tears fell. She sipped her white wine, one sent to her from some local church called The Children of The Holy Light. It seemed strange for a church to send wine but she preferred it over thoughts and prayers. Buzzed already, her head swam with possibilities. Noah had to have been taken. She knew him better than the police. She couldn't believe no one resting on the beach nearby her had seen where Noah had gone, which made her believe Noah had known his kidnapper and went without a fight. Went willingly. But the destroyed sandcastle didn't make sense, unless someone else had a hand in it.

Juliette dug her fingers into the sand, gripping a handful it then tossing it aside in frustration.

She rose, her intentions to head back inside the beachhouse, but she lost her balance and fell back on her ass. Her wine glass fell, the clear liquid soaking into the sand and drying almost instantaneously in the summer heat. The world was spinning.

Taking a deep breath, she rose again, snatching her wine glass out of the sand, and haphazardly made her way back to the house. But half way there, she decided a nap in the sand sounded like a great idea. She fell to her knees, still crying for her son, then snuggled into the sand. The sun disappeared and she fell into a deep sleep.

•••

Juliette awoke to a sharp stabbing pain in her head. She tried lifting her hand to her forehead, but found herself restrained. Still, she tugged, thick leather straps biting into her skin with each yank. She shuddered, a chill ripping through her spine. Slowly, ever so slowly, she opened her eyes, the dim lighting felt like a flame against her brain and she quickly squeezed her eyes closed, crying out. 

"What's happening?" She cried, still unable to free her wrists from whatever was restraining her. 

She heard someone else in the room and tried again to open her eyes, this time with a little more success. There were three others in the room, unless she hit her head and was seeing multiples. They scared her, the others. They were in hooded red velvet robes, their faces too dark to make out in the dim light. One was fumbling with a video camera which had been propped up in front of Juliette, a red light blinking. 

"Where am I?" Juliette groaned, barely audible. Her throat was dry, like she'd been forced to swallow sand. She coughed hard, tasting blood, spitting it out in confusion. It speckled across her lap, tarnishing the crisp white garment someone had dressed her in. She became upset at the idea of someone undressing her and moving her around like a rag doll.

The hooded strangers each turned their heads toward her, then glanced at one another, deciding what to do. They mumbled quietly and Juliette strained to hear, but it was futile. Even her hearing was muffled. One of them struck a match and began lighting black candles which had been set up around Juliette. Her eyes widened, the sinister occurrence feeling less like a dream and more real. Her breathing became more quick and shallow, seeing the eyes of dead animals peering back at her, some stuffed and mounted to the walls, some stuffed and hanging from the beams across the ceiling.

Tears began to fall and Juliette struggled against her restraints some more, until the hooded strangers looked over their work and decided it was satisfactory. They each walked away from her line of sight, one by one, disappearing behind her. Juliette craned her neck, trying to see where they were going, but wherever it was, was out of sight. 

"No," she whimpered. "Please come back, let me go!" 

Alone, and shaking, she sat there in the dark with only the candles as company. The glow cascading around her was not comforting. Suddenly, an electronic hiss sounded from behind her, a stream of light flowing from above her, casting a large white rectangle on the wall across from where she sat. She realized a sheet was hung and being used as a screen.

A whir and a click behind her made her jump. The image of a man was thrown on the sheet in front of her, dark and murky. Juliette swallowed hard, her eyes wide, taking everything in. She could feel his eyes watching her, waiting. Then, from the corner of the room, a shadow moved. Juliette gasped, her eyes adjusting to the figure heading toward her, a cup in hand. He was dressed in a white gown just as she was. Blinking hard, more tears fell when Noah came into view.  
"Noah!" She cried. "Baby, what is this?"

Noah's eyes were unfocused and he closed the distance between them, his arms outstretched, bringing the chalice toward her lips. He looked healthy, aside from the stoic expression. He didn't look like he'd been harmed or abused, but he didn't look right.

"No," she turned her head, rejecting the cup. Noah tried again, lowering his head in determination. His eyes focused on hers finally, urging her to drink whatever concoction he held.

"Please, baby, what's going on? Where are we? Are you okay? Are you hurt?" Still, Noah shoved the cup toward her mouth, ignoring her questions.

She gave in, parting her lips, the thick red liquid pooling into her mouth and spilling down her throat. Juliette gagged, but Noah lifted the chalice until it was empty. She knew she had swallowed blood, the taste of copper too overwhelming to be anything but. Coughing, she squeezed her eyes closed, and furiously shook her head, willing herself to awaken from this awful nightmare.

Parting footsteps made her eyes open again, and Noah was gone as quickly as he had appeared. 

"No! Noah! Noah, come back!"

The man on the screen in front of her moved, lowering his head to peer at her. His lips pulled into a mischievous grin, smirking at her struggling against her restraints still.

"You must be pleased to see your son again," he spoke, his voice booming, matching his larger than life appearance before her.

He had dark hair and dark eyes, his hair perfectly coiffed in a pompadour. He was clean shaven, his jawline sharp, paired with effeminate lips.

Juliette sniffled, shuddering in disgust. "Where am I?" she demanded.

He ignored her question and posed one of his own. "Tell me, do you believe in fate?"

"Where am I?!" Juliette screamed out, feeling sick and full of hatred, more scared than she'd ever been.

He raised his chin, waiting. Juliette's chest heaved, her nostrils flared. She stared back at him, challenging him with fire in her eyes.

"Some events in our lives are beyond our control. Wouldn't you agree?" He tried again.

Releasing a frustrated sob, Juliette raised her shoulders with a quick shake of the head. "I suppose." She sniffled and tried her luck again, hoping he'd take pity on her and finally answer her. "Please, where am I? Where's Noah?"

"Noah's done well. You should be proud." He tilted his head, a slow half smile tugged at the corner of his mouth.

Juliette narrowed her eyes, hot tears falling down her cheeks again. She clamped her lips together, gritting her teeth. 

"We've been watching the two of you; struggling to fit in when clearly you don't belong. But there's a place for both of you here, with us." He smiled, holding his arms out wide.

When she didn't respond, he sighed and dropped his arms. The screen flickered, so quickly that Juliette almost didn't even realize it. A symbol appeared, flashing once, a triangle, she thought. Then the screen returned to the man.

"Juliette," he urged. "You need to cooperate."

"Fuck you," she spat, her venom inciting a wicked chuckle from him.

Pursing his lips together in disapproval, he shook his head. "So be it."

Without warning, flashes of images played before her, each one more disturbing than the last. Every few seconds, the symbol Juliette thought she saw would appear again but differently, confirming she indeed did see it. Sometimes it was a triangle, sometimes a circle. She thought she saw an eye or an exclamation point, but the images of carnage and death outweighed the importance of the flashes of the cryptic symbols.

Juliette, looked away, closing her eyes, disturbed and disgusted.

The man returned on the screen. "Your son has friends here. He's loved and well cared for."

"I don't care. He belongs with me." Juliette swallowed hard.

"And where do you belong?"

"Not here. Let me go. Let my son go. Please," Juliette was not above begging. She grew weary, her body tired of fighting against the straps that held her in place.

Disappearing again, more disturbing images flashed before her. Dead animals, their necks slit, blood spilling down their bodies; someone on fire, screaming; a finger nail ripping away from the flesh of someone's hand. Then the symbol again. Gasping, Juliette realized she'd seen it before. 

"Where do you belong?" He appeared again, calm on the screen.

"Not here!" She shouted, her throat feeling raw.

His eyebrows were pulled down together as he lowered his head, eyes remaining on hers. Straightening the black tie of his black suit, he tried one last time.

"Juliette. My patience grows thin. We could be a family. You'll never have to worry about money again. You'll never worry about Noah being bullied by his peers again. You'll finally belong."

"Please," Juliette dropped her gaze, tired. "I just want to go home."

"You are home. Noah is home. All you have to do is accept. Accept your new life and you'll never know worry again."

"I want my son," she cried. 

A flash of symbols again, this time together, before returning to the man. Juliette closed her eyes, the pictures flashing through her head. She knew she'd seen them before and tried to remember. It was recently, that was for sure.

She glanced up at the screen. She knew he was watching through the video camera pointed directly at her. Her eyes dropped to flashing red light on the camera and she pleaded.

"I won't go to the police. Just let me go, give me Noah, let us go home. I'll say he did run away but returned. We did get into a fight before he disappeared. Others at the beach heard us bickering. Please, I promise."

The man contorted his face, closing his eyes and running his hands through his hair. "There is no use in fighting me, Juliette. If you don't accept today, there's always tomorrow. And then the next day, and the next day, and the day after that."

"You freak!" Juliette used the little strength she had, pulling on her arms and legs, fighting her leather bounds. She knew her skin was most likely bleeding by now, having been rubbed raw. "You coward! Hiding behind a camera! This is insane! YOU are insane!"

"I assure you, dear Juliette, I'm quite sane," he grinned smugly. "I know where I belong. I know my place in this world, my destiny. I know yours, too. You only need to accept, and you'll be freed."

"And what is it I'm supposed to accept?" Juliette felt ill. She shivered and realized sweat was dripping down her back.

"Accept your role in the Family. We are the Children of the Holy Light. And I'm your Master."

Juliette's lips parted and she slowly smiled before letting out a laugh. "You sent the wine... not some church..." She recalled the symbol on the bottle, the same one constantly being flashed before her now.

He raised a brow and nodded slightly. 

"You drugged me. I was right, you're an absolute coward."

"Be careful Juliette, take care how you speak to me."

Raising her chin, she didn't back down. "How'd you get Noah?"

More disgusting images of mutilation, fires, children screaming flashed over the screen.

"Stop it!" Juliette screamed. "Noah! Where are you?!"

"I have things to do, Juliette. Accept now or we just start all over tomorrow," the man's voice boomed, growing frustrated. "But know this, each time you say no, Noah slips further and further from you and closer to the Light. If you want to see your son again, accept and you'll be with him. With us. With me."

Juliette shook her head, gritting her teeth. "I'll never be with you. You disgust me. You're a coward and you will pay for this."

Pursing his lips again before smiling wickedly, he straightened his tie. "You'll learn to love me. I promise. Fates?"

He disappeared, the screen simply a white sheet once again. The glow of light over Juliette's head had vanished. A shuffling of feet came from behind her, the three robed strangers from earlier returning, surrounding her. Carefully, they stepped over the candles, placing gentle hands on her arms.

"What are you doing? Don't touch me, let me go, let me out of here!" Juliette panicked, struggling.

They placed small silver disks on Juliette's temples, despite her objections. Although she did try, she could not pull her head away from them. Tears escaped, trailing down her cheeks once again before a sharp electric current flowed through her, shaking her entire body against the restraints. She squeezed her eyes, focusing on not biting her tongue, and prayed it'd be over as quickly as it began.

Suddenly, it stopped. Juliette's body slumped, no longer strong enough to sit up, no longer strong enough to fight. She wept, the light of the candles slowly fading. Juliette drifted into a deep sleep where she dreamt of Noah building sand castles on the beach. He looked at her and smiled and she smiled back, her heart full.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some violence in this chapter.

«TWO»

Gasping for air, Juliette opened her eyes, wildly looking around, the chain around her left ankle rattling loudly against the stone floor she’d been placed on.

Everything came rushing back to her; the event of Noah’s disappearance, being drugged and held against her will, the good-looking yet incredibly insane man traumatizing her with images straight out of a nightmare.

Juliette sat up, the chain holding her to the wall feeling heavy. She tugged on it, checking for any weaknesses in the links, or the wall itself where it was anchored. Standing, she gripped the chain in her hands and tugged harder, leaning back until her hands hurt from the friction of the metal against her skin. 

Across from her was a door with a small barred window. She stepped toward it, getting halfway before the chain yanked her back, nearly causing her to lose her balance and stumble. Trying not to feel defeated, she looked around the room. For what, she did not know. Anything that would either help her escape or help her figure out where she was. A camera blinked from the ceiling, tucked away in the corner. Juliette scoffed in disgust and looked away. There were no windows, her only source of light coming from the door. But it was enough for her to see she was still dressed in the white gown, noticing the droplets of blood she spat out earlier. There was nothing to give her any sense of how much time had passed since then. It could’ve been hours, perhaps even days.

The door before her clanged loudly, the locks moving away. Juliette backed up against the wall, pressing herself to it, keeping her eyes on the door. It opened inward, and a small girl stood in the doorway. Juliette quietly gasped upon seeing her. She was about Noah’s age, with long blonde hair. She, too, was adorned with the same white garment as Juliette, and in her hands, which she held before her, was clothing. It was red and being folded Juliette wasn’t sure if it was a shirt or a dress. The little girl stepped forward, offering it to her.

“Who are you?” Juliette asked, sad to see another child with no life in her eyes. “Where’s Noah? D-do you know my Noah?”

The little girl glanced up and held the clothes out further, wanting Juliette to take them. Timidly, Juliette took a step forward. She reached out, keeping her eyes on the little girl’s face, and took the red garment. She held it up, realizing it was a dress. Pulling it to her chest, she started to ask the girl where they were, but she had already walked out of the room, the door slamming and the locks bolting back into place.

Juliette fought back a sob, remembering the camera watching, not wanting to give anyone the satisfaction. 

She held the dress out, inspecting it. It was simple, long sleeved and made of cotton. The neck scooped low and the red color reminded her of dried blood. 

Balling it up in her hands, the chain rattling furiously against the stone floor where it slacked, she tossed the dress across the room toward the camera, throwing it as hard as she could. 

Proud of herself, she slid down the wall to the floor and hugged her knees to herself. She sat in silence, breathing heavily with anger. Her imagination began to run wild, fearing the worst for Noah. Silent tears fell down her cheeks and she hastily wiped them away with the back of her hand. 

Exhaustion was winning the battle, no matter how hard Juliette tried to stay sitting up. Finally, she curled up on the floor, keeping her eyes toward the door, her back to the wall. It felt like hours had passed before she could no longer stay awake, and she again drifted to sleep.

Visions of headless animals invaded her dreams, sending her running into a tunnel. As she ran, the tunnel began to shrink and she struggled to keep going, determined to escape the animals wanting to trample her. Just as she grew stuck, no longer able to push herself any further, she awoke from her nightmare with a sheen of sweat across her face.

There was no knowing how much time had passed, but her bladder was screaming and she needed to find a bathroom. Juliette sat up and yelled for anyone who might hear her. 

“Hello?” she called to the door. “I need to pee!”

She waited and when there was no reply, she rose to her bare feet, dragging the chain across the ground. Pushing herself to her toes, she tried to see through the bars of the door. They were too high up and she sighed and yelled out again.

“Hello? Can anyone hear me? I said I need to pee.”

Again, there was no reply, no indication anyone had heard her cries. 

She turned toward the camera this time. “I’m going to pee right here if you don’t let me go to the bathroom!” She waited, listening, watching the flashing light of the camera. But no help came.

Juliette growled in frustration and sat back down, crossing her legs. She pulled her lower lip into her mouth, gently biting down, trying to take her mind off how full her bladder felt. Tapping her fingers against the stone ground, she took in a deep breath, slowly exhaling.

“Fuck,” she uttered, not wanting to wet herself. 

She looked at the camera again. “Please, I really need to go!”

Closing her eyes, she cursed, dropping her head back against the wall. Juliette bit down on her lip harder.

Standing again, she kept her thighs pressed together and pleaded once more, and once more she was met with silence. She eyed the camera again, then her eyes dropped to the red dress below it. 

“Oh my god,” she groaned. “Fine.”

Quickly, she rushed toward the dress and turned her back to the camera. Pulling the white one off over her head, she let it fall to the ground before slipping the red one over her, slipping her arms into the sleeves. It fit perfectly and she turned back toward the camera with her arms out wide.

“Okay! You win! Can I please pee now?” Juliette panicked, wondering if she’d been abandoned completely.

The door’s locks opened and she rushed back to the wall her chain extended from. A colossally large man stepped through the door and Juliette pressed herself back against the wall, instantly terrified for her life. His biceps were larger than his head, which was shaved and tattooed heavily. He wore a cream colored button up linen shirt, the sleeves rolled up past his elbows, straining against his muscles, with a dark gray pair of slacks and black dress shoes. He didn’t quite fit in with the hooded robed people or even herself and the two kids in their simple white gowns.

“Don’t hurt me,” she pleaded, putting her hands between them, ready to fight if need be.

He didn’t say a word, but merely crossed the floor, dragging a thick chain, pulling it up once he reached her. Juliette turned away from him, shaking like a leaf, unable to scream. He brought the chain up, trapping her neck in a collar-like cuff. Instantly, her hands flew to her neck, wrapping her fingers around the metal to pry it off. 

With one large hand, he turned her into the wall, pressing her into it and she smacked her head on the stone wall, crying out. 

“Please, please don’t hurt me,” she begged him, tears beginning to fall.

He grabbed a hand, twisting it until it met her lower back, then proceeded to do the same with her other hand. The chain connecting to the collar came down behind her back where he cuffed her wrists. He knelt down and used a key to unlock the chain around her ankle.

“Stop crying,” he barked in a gruff voice. “Boss wants to see you.”

Roughly, he clasped a hand around her arm like a vise and dragged her out of the room. Juliette felt a trickle of blood running down her face, just barely missing her eye. She didn’t dare fight him. She feared he’d crush her like a grape if she tried to escape him.

Juliette hardly got a chance to see where he was taking her. Being so tall, his strides were long and he essentially began to drag her. It took everything in her to do her best to remain upright and not lose control of her bladder. 

“I need to pee,” she cried out, hoping to appeal to his humanity. 

He ignored her with a grunt, pulling her along down the dark corridors. She lost track of how many turns they took. They reached a set of stairs and he tossed her over his shoulder, carrying her up. 

“Put me down! I can walk!” Her arms were burning trying to stay behind her back with gravity wanting them to hang down.

After two flights of stairs, he gently placed her back on her feet, then continued to drag her, no matter how hard she tried to keep up. The stone floor turned to plush red carpeting and the walls were covered with dark wallpaper, embellished with gold damask.

Finally, they reached a room with double doors, the woodwork ornate and the knobs clear and crystal cut. He knocked twice, announcing his arrival, before letting go of Juliette’s arm to open both doors at once. Before she had a chance to turn and run, his large fingers wrapped around her again, pulling her through the doorway.

“What the fuck are you doing, Cullen?!” A roaring voice shook through the room. 

Juliette glanced up, her eyes widened upon seeing the figure of the man who called himself the Master. The sleeves of his clean white button-down shirt was rolled up to his elbows showcasing tattoos on his left arm and he wore a thin black tie and snug black slacks. He stood behind a desk, his palms pressed against them, leaning in their direction. His face was angry and he bared his teeth. 

The man gripping Juliette’s arm instantly let her go. She presumed his name was Cullen. He stood up straight and placed his hands in front of him, clasping them together, eyes downward.

“Sorry Boss, I was trying to be quick.”

Juliette swallowed hard, still shaking.

The man Cullen called Boss stormed around the desk, crossing the room. “Get this shit off of her! She’s fucking bleeding!” 

He reached them, planting himself before her, crossing his arms. His hair was perfectly in place once he swept a hand over it, pushing back the strand that fell as he scolded Cullen.

“Sorry Boss.” He uncuffed Juliette’s wrists, then the collar, removing the chains completely. “Sorry, Miss.”

Juliette wrung her hands together, carefully caressing her sore wrists before assessing her neck.

The room was large, each wall covered with book shelves, every inch of them stacked with thick leather-bound books. Above the shelves were small blocks of windows made of stained glass. Between two shelves was another door, covered with the same ornate embellishments as the double doors from which she entered.

“Come,” the Master said, holding out a hand. “There’s a bathroom right over here.”

He led Juliette to a door, opening it. It was decorated as lavishly as the office was, with marble flooring and gold faucets. The toilet beckoned her, and she faced him, her eyes pleading.

He extended an arm, leading her in. “Go ahead. But the door stays open.”

At the moment, Juliette could care less. She rushed to the toilet and lifted the hem of her long dress, pulling her panties down. Thankfully, the two men turned their backs to allow privacy.

The Master spoke up, turning his head but minding his eyes. “Don’t waste your time looking around for anything to impale me with. There is nothing.”

Still, Juliette looked. Impale, no. But she could take the lid off the toilet tank and bludgeon him over the head. If only Cullen wasn’t there. 

She finished up and flushed. Standing in the middle of the expansive powder room, she stared at her reflection above the sink. Her right brow was split, the blood already drying down her cheekbone, and her eyes were puffy from crying so often. Timidly, she stepped toward the sink and lifted the faucet, letting the water run over her dirty hands, cleansing them the best she could. Then she cupped the cool water and lowered her face to the sink, taking a drink.

“Better?” The Master asked, facing her now, with a cocked brow.

Juliette refused to answer him. She turned to face him, crossing her arms. Swallowing hard, she wasn’t sure what would happen next. Cullen stood back near the desk. She wondered if she could slip past the Master and run out the door. Would Cullen be quick enough to catch her? But where would she go. She had no idea where she was and she wouldn’t leave without Noah.

The Master smirked. His eyes scanned her from head to toe, then returned to her face. “I see the wheels turning, Juliette. Come, sit. Let’s fix up this mess,” he pointed to his own brow, then offered his elbow.

Juliette stayed planted where she was and he dropped his arm to his side.

“Cullen, please fetch a first aid kit for us, would you?” He didn’t break eye contact with her, as if waiting for her to do something, not wanting to miss it.

“Sure thing, Boss.” Cullen left, closing the door behind him, leaving the two of them alone.

Juliette’s eyes darted around the room, looking past the man before her. Eager for something to wrap her hands around and either hit him with or maim him.

He licked his lower lip and sighed. He lowered his gaze, twisting the gold signet ring on his pinky finger before glancing back up. He took a pause before declaring, “I have no plans at the moment to hurt you.”

She scrunched her nose at his words, taking a small step back. “That is hardly comforting,” she finally spoke.

He admired her spunk, lowering his chin to peer up at her. “I need you to understand your position here. I’m the one running the show. You listen to me, do as I say, and nothing bad has to happen.”

“I want my son,” her voice cracked and she bit her lower lip, fighting more tears.

He frowned. “Tsk, tsk, no more tears, darling. Let me take care of you.” He reached for her with his hand and she jerked away.

“Where’s Noah?!”

“Juliette, you’re joining me on the couch. Now come.” His brows were raised and his eyes wide with disapproval.

She shook her head and before she could utter another word, he closed the distance, storming up to her. Automatically, she scratched at him, and screamed, but he was much stronger. He lifted her, throwing her small frame over his shoulder as she hit him with her fists, kicking and screaming. Wrapping a strong arm around her legs, he held them still and carried her out of the bathroom, tossing her onto a plush couch next to the desk.

He pressed a knee between her legs and pinned her down by the shoulders. Juliette’s hands held onto his biceps, and she pushed as hard as she could but he didn’t budge. His brows were furrowed and his eyes bore into hers, darting between them, as if trying to read her thoughts.

She stilled, staring back, breathing heavily. When his eyes dropped to her lips and he sucked his lower lip in between his teeth, she brought her knee up hard, hitting him between the legs. His jaw clenched and he screwed his eyes closed, sharply exhaling. The grip on her shoulders loosened and she shoved him off, pushing him to the floor where he reached for her ankle but failed as she quickly stepped over him, running toward the door.

“Juliette, stop!” He groaned, standing as quickly as he could, trying to ignore the pain. “Walk out that door and you’ll never see Noah again!”

Her hand hovered over the doorknob as Juliette considered her options. She couldn’t abandon Noah. Wouldn’t abandon him. He was all she had. Choking back a sob, she swallowed hard. 

She’d find him. 

Before her hand could grip the knob, it turned and the door pushed open. She jumped back to avoid being hit and Cullen’s broad form blocked her escape. Confused, he looked past her, his eyes widening once he saw his boss, and his thick fingers curled around her neck, shoving her back into the room.

Juliette screamed, clawing at his hand, choking as he lifted her off the ground.

“Cullen!” The Master shouted. “Release her!”

Cullen threw her back by the neck and she stumbled over her feet, falling to the floor, catching herself on her elbows. The impact against the carpet burned Juliette’s elbows but she was too scared to notice. Coughing, she gasped for air, holding her neck.

Suddenly a spray of blood fanned across her face and she screamed again in surprise, closing her eyes, lifting her hands to shield herself. A loud thump and a shake of the floor caused her to peek and she saw Cullen on the ground before her, blood spilling from his neck. 

Clambering backwards to get away from him, she saw the light fade from his eyes. The Master stood behind him, wiping a bloodied dagger off on the thigh of his slacks, veins pulsing from his neck, his face red with anger.


End file.
